


Operation Break

by M14Mouse



Category: Power Rangers Jungle Fury, Power Rangers R.P.M., Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Gen, Troupe Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott couldn't believe how different Master Martin was from their universe from this one and how similar.  Part of the Break Verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Break

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own them...but I own Goat!

Scott didn't approach at first. Master Martin always made him feel caution and self conscious. He also knew enough from Ziggy that Teach didn't like it when someone interrupted his mediation time.

When he saw Teach sitting on a log with his eyes closed, he knew that he wasn't sleeping. There was a goat staring at him. Damn creepy goat. He nearly jumped when Teach spoke.

"You know that I don't bite."

He couldn't believe how different Teach was in this universe.

Physically, beside the cane, he looked the same. It was like the little things that were different like the lack of sadness in his eyes or the way he held himself.

And the goat….

Very creepy goat that kept giving him looks.

"Goat…stop giving him looks. You are scaring him," Teach said.

The goat turned his head and blahed at him. Teach rolled his eyes.

"I know that you are curious but you know other people get creep out if you stare."

The goat answered by stomping his hoof.

"Of course, I know that."

The goat went over and rubbed his head against Teach's hand. He smiled softly and patted the goat.

"Go and join Miss Goat in hassling Emily and Mike. I am sure that they are more fun than we are."

The goat gave him a look.

"I am fine. I am sure that I can go and take care of myself."

The goat rubbed his head one more time then it trotted off.

That was…strange.

"Forgive Goat. He is protective of me."

"I don't know why, Te…Sir. You are a power ranger."

Teach's eyebrow rose slightly.

"Doesn't matter really. So, you are the ranger that the others were telling me about. Do you have a name?"

"Scott."

"Hmmm…Theo but I have a feeling that you knew that already."

He blinked in surprise.

"You caught that."

"I catch a lot of things. Part of a job of being a teacher. So, how do I know you in your universe?"

He sighed and took a seat next to him.

"You were our green ranger's teacher. So, everyone called you Teach."

"Wonderful. I am almost afraid to ask how that happened."

"When you hear Ziggy explaining…it was quite a story. It involves helmets and water balls"

Teach laughed.

"Very interesting indeed."

"You are also different."

"How so?"

"You aren't hurt for one. You aren't as sad…and you didn't have a goat."

"Goat is always a surprise. But I can imagine that you are different in this universe"

He didn't think about that. His mom and brother may be still alive. That fact alone made his chest ache.

"You…are probably right. How did you meet everyone?"

"My brother and I were in town…having lunch when a monster rudely interrupted."

He laughed.

"What happened?"

"I was very unhappy and kicked his butt. Well…nearly…Lu wanted me to give him back for the rangers to defeat."

He laughed. Ziggy is going to get a kick out of this when he told this story.

"Hmmm….tell me about your teammates…especially the blue ranger."

He laughed. Teach was never a lost for words. He was glad that some things remain the same.

"Flynn….He is our mechanic and he is…"

End of Operation Break


End file.
